Fiebre
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Muchos dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad... ¿Pero los que padecen de fiebre serán la excepción? /Basado en TMNT 2012/ Advertencia: T-Cest. No lemon.
1. Fiebre

**¡Aquí vengo con un nuevo LeoxMikey! ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Lo dejo con mucho amor. :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, si eres un verdadero fan de la serie sabrás quiénes son sus dueños originales. XD**

 **¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **FIEBRE**

Pasó un trapo mojado por su frente sudorosa una vez más, la sentía igual de caliente.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse, no sabía qué hacer para que Mikey se recupere de esa fiebre. Se supone que al menos ya debería de haber bajado la temperatura corporal del menor.

Este se hallaba recostado en su habitación, cubierto con su sábana blanca, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas notoriamente rojas hacían un curioso contraste en su expresión incómoda.

Leonardo recogió el plato de sopa de la cómoda, cerciorándose de que el pequeño estaba dormido se apresuró a salir de su habitación, no le gustaba dejarlo solo, pero mientras Rafa y Donnie estén con Abril recogiendo un medicamento con el que el genio logre hacer un jarabe para tratar la fiebre de Mikey él personalmente tendría que quedarse a vigilarlo, pues temía que algo pasara si le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Sensei meditaba en el dojo.

Después de lavar el servicio se secó las manos con una toalla celeste. Apresurando su paso volvió a la habitación del menor, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó sollozos provenir de ahí dentro.

Alarmado, el líder se apresuró a ingresar para darse con la sorpresa de que su hermanito no estaba en su cama, se hallaba en el suelo, sentado con su caparazón apoyado en la pared, su rostro cubierto por sus rodillas rodeadas por sus brazos.

Temblaba a simple vista.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero el corazón de Leonardo se estrujó al ver esa escena.

—¿Mikey? —Lo llamó preocupado.

Inmediatamente el recién nombrado levantó la vista, mirando fijamente al mayor antes de levantarse con desespero y lanzarse a sus brazos enterrando su cara en el plastrón del líder de azul.

Sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas no incomodaban al mayor. Este le devolvió el abrazo sobando su mano en el caparazón del niño, dejando que este llore todo lo que pueda; pues de esa forma se lograría calmar.

— _Leo…_ —susurró su nombre— _Creí que te habías ido y que me habías dejado solo._

—No digas tonterías, Mikey —Después de esto, con el mayor cuidado posible, lo cargó cual princesa para dirigirlo hacia la cama.

Con ternura lo arropó y volvió a envolver su frente con el trapo húmedo, secando las lágrimas que el pequeño no podía evitar seguir derramando.

—Ya deja de llorar, hermanito —le habló, acariciando su mejilla tibia—. Sabes que yo no podría dejarte solo ni aunque me amenazaran.

— _¿En serio?_ —Preguntó un poco ronco, con sus ojitos celestes brillando de temor.

—En serio —Lentamente se inclinó para presionar sus labios en la frente de Mikey, fue un beso que de alguna forma logró reconfortar los fantasmas que rodeaban al menor.

Leonardo se regocijó cuando observó esa sonrisa provenir de su hermanito, nadie más tenía ese don de tener las mejores sonrisas.

Las más hermosas.

— _Perdona que haya hecho este berrinche… tal vez exageré mucho_ —se disculpó desviando su mirada.

—No importa.

Sin que pudiera detenerlo, el menor se levantó un poco para recostarse en el respaldo de su cama, abrazando la almohada.

Sorbió un poco, la fiebre no es lo único de lo que padecía.

—Mikey, no debes moverte mucho —No pudo evitar reprenderlo, volvió a acomodar el trapo mojado en su cabeza que se había caído por el hombro del niño. Sin notarlo tanto se había acercado mucho al menor. Casi rosando sus narices.

— _Perdón._

Este solo le sonrió.

Sin moverse de su lugar. Sin alejarse de la cómoda cercanía que le brindaba su hermanito.

Sin despegar los ojos de este.

—¡Okey, bien! Creo que eso fue todo —Un poco nervioso, Leonardo intentó alejarse desviando su mirada.

Lo que no pronosticó fue que el mismo Miguel Ángel tomara su rostro con sus manos, lo volteara para que volviera a mirarlo y sin importarle lo que el líder pudiera pensar eliminó la distancia entre ellos aprisionando los labios de este con los suyos.

Ese acto tomó por sorpresa al líder, enrojeciendo su rostro de colores que jamás imaginó portar.

Estaba inmovilizado, dejando que la boca de Mikey guiara todos sus movimientos. Era un acto torpe pues juraría que su hermanito era primerizo en esto del contacto labial.

Pero sí que le gustaba.

No pensó que se sentiría así de fantástico.

Ese piquito que formaba con sus labios lo enternecía, lo adoraba definitivamente.

Le hubiera correspondido de no ser porque en ese momento el niño se separó de él, lentamente, cortando ese mágico momento. Con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la poca esencia que quedaba de todo ese amor que expresó en un beso.

Solo cuando sintió frío se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un profundo terror. Sabía que había metido la pata de la peor manera posible.

Y lo confirmó con el rostro desconcertado de Leonardo.

— _Ay Dios mío_ —exclamó, separándose lo más que pudo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en una vergüenza terrible—. _Leo, lo siento. ¡No debí hacer eso! Y-yo no sé qué me pasó…_

El líder no podía escuchar las incoherencias de su hermano menor, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, específicamente reviviendo aquella dulce experiencia al saborear esos carnosos labios pertenecientes al ninja de naranja.

Le había gustado, y mucho.

Aunque le duela saber que con eso rompía muchas normas, o que quebrantaba su código de honor, o que su familia lo vería como una aberración si se enteraban de todo.

Era algo que ellos no entenderían, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero fuera de eso… ¿No es así cómo se sentiría Miguel Ángel? Porque por algo se estaba disculpando sin detenerse, no pudiendo evitar llorar por eso.

De verdad se sentía mal.

Fue en ese momento en el que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Algo que explicaba el por qué se preocupaba más que los demás cada vez que su hermanito tenía pesadillas, algo que explicaba por qué era tan bueno con él, por qué lo consentía sin titubear, por qué lo defendía si es que alguien intentaba agredirlo ya sea física o de manera verbal.

Se había enamorado de él… sin haberse dado cuenta.

Volviendo en sí, notó que el niño seguía profiriendo mil y un disculpas con la esperanza de que Leonardo no estuviera molesto con él.

—T-te juro que no era mi intención ofenderte o… o hacer algo que no te guste, yo n-no tengo idea de q… —El líder no se decidió a averiguar cuánto tiempo habría durado la disculpa de su hermanito, pues le tapó la boca con su dedo.

—Mikey —Lo miró sonriendo, con un brillo en los ojos del cual Mikey no supo si temerle o no— Cállate, ¿sí?

Solo tuvo que decir eso para terminar por volver a unir sus labios, con la desesperación de volver a sentir ese agradable sabor que solo el menor le pudo brindar. Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el niño se escapara.

Pero era poco probable que eso pasara.

Ahora era el pequeño de ojos celestes el que estaba consternado, podría jurar que su hermano mayor estaba muy molesto por lo de antes, pero ahora era él quién le regresaba el acto y con mucho mayor deseo.

¿Quién lo diría?… definitivamente debía estar soñando. Él, estando tan enamorado de su líder, vivía una de sus más locas fantasías.

Debía de verle el lado bueno a todo.

Desechando todos sus temores se dejó llevar por ese acalorado momento, cerrando sus ojos para batallar en la boca de quién amaba. Sobando sus labios con esa misma torpeza que la primera vez.

Una torpeza que emocionaba a Leonardo.

Solo cuando el pequeño entreabrió su boca fue cuando el líder decidió ir un poco más lejos, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad labial que se le ofrecía cual esclavo.

Saboreando cada rincón de ella, deleitándose con su paladar, importándole poco que la saliva mezclada de ambos se les esculla por la barbilla.

El corazón le latía de emoción, felicidad.

Era una batalla de lenguas en la que Miguel Ángel parecía derretirse con cada contacto, sonrojado a más no poder, pero esta vez no era a causa de la fiebre.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leo, cosa que este aprovechó. Estando aún unidos el líder lo cargó un poco para echarlo en la cama por completo.

La razón se le nubló.

Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Acariciaba los costados de aquel plastrón que no podía dejar de temblar, mientras que el dominado sostenía sus mejillas, sobando esas mismas con sus dedos.

El mayor mordisqueaba de vez en cuando el labio inferior de su hermanito, provocándole ciertos gemidos cada vez que suspiraba.

Amaba como se sentía esta experiencia.

Solo cuando el oxígeno dejo de serles suficiente se separaron con lentitud, un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas rogaba por un round más.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba.

Leonardo quedó embobado con la vista que tenía bajo suyo.

Miguel Ángel lo miraba con sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados por esa sesión de besos que ansiaba volver a repetir. Sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas y perlas de sudor decoradas en su cabeza.

El niño volvió a acariciar la mejilla del mayor, sonriendo levemente.

Volviéndose a acercar para lograr revivir aquella pasión vehemente fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos de afuera de la habitación.

—¡LEO, YA LLEGAMOS! —Esa era la reconocible voz de Rafael.

Ambos casi saltan de la impresión.

Leo rápidamente volvió a cubrir al pequeño lo mejor que pudo con la sábana, volviéndolo a sentar en el respaldo de la cama, mientras que este recogía una historieta que tenía bajo la almohada, haciendo como si la leyera con sumo interés.

— _Ay…_ —Se quejó meneando su cabeza.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Leo se preocupó. Sentándose en la silla al costado de la cama.

— _Solo fue un mareo… —_ susurró.

—¿Y cómo está el enano, intrépido? —Rafa entró a la habitación sin preocuparse en tocar la puerta.

—Hola Rafa, qué gusto verte —dijo este, burlándose un poco de la intromisión que provocó el de rojo.

—Sí, sí, cállate —Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la cama, notando algo en su hermanito que no hizo más que extrañarlo en un mal sentido— Leo, ¿por qué no le pusiste el trapo mojado a Mikey?

—¿Eh? —Se había olvidado completamente de ese detalle, volteándose a mirar al recién nombrado se dio con la sorpresa de que este no tenía la tela mencionada, más bien se había caído de la cama.

Era un detalle que hasta al menor se le olvidó, pues pasaba su mano por su frente como si así comprobara que era verdad.

— _Valla, ni yo me di cuenta de eso_ —bromeó un poco. Posteriormente tosió.

Rafael gruñía mientras volvía a mojar el trapo en el tazón sobre la cómoda para colocarlo en la frente de Mikey.

—Caramba, podría jurar que se te subió la temperatura —afirmó, poniendo un poco nerviosos a ambos presentes que intuían la razón de lo que su hermano dedujo—. Más le vale a Donnie en apresurarse con esa fórmula o se la saco a patadas.

— _No exageres Rafa, no es la primera vez que me da fiebre y lo sabes_.

—Pero sí es la primera vez que te da una fiebre tan alta —decía mientras se alejaba en dirección a la salida—. Iré a prepararte chocolate caliente.

Ni bien ambos hermanos se quedaron solos, hubo una notoria tensión en su ambiente. El líder miraba hacia cualquier lado moviendo sus dedos entrelazados, mientras que el niño jugueteaba con las hojas de su cómic apretando los labios para evitar decir algo estúpido.

Porque quería asegurarse de que todo eso fue real.

Tenía miedo si metía la pata, ya había llegado muy lejos, no había vuelta a atrás.

— _Oye Leo…_ —le habló temeroso. Ganando su atención optó por proseguir, pues parecía que el mutante de azul no iba a decir palabra— _Todo esto que pasó… ¿s-significó algo para ti? —_ Volvió a toser.

Silencio es lo que obtuvo. Un silencio le hizo pensar en lo peor, no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, solo estrujaba el comic en sus manos mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas. Creía que no le importó en lo absoluto.

—¿No es obvio? —Esa pregunta lo dejó extrañado, cuando volteó la vista descubrió que Leonardo estaba sentado al borde de su cama, mirándolo fijamente. Justo en ese momento le dio un rápido beso en los labios— Te amo.

Fue todo lo que le dijo.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que inconscientemente comenzara a llorar, sonriendo como un bobo enamorado al mismo tiempo.

Con emoción le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— _¿De verdad? —_ Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—De verdad —Contestó este aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Volvió a oír una leve riza provenir del menor.

— _También te amo, Leo_ —dijo al fin, sintiéndose tan bien consigo mismo por dejar salir un sentimiento que creía que iba a mantener siempre oculto.

Estaba al tanto de lo difícil que era para el ninja de azul el poder expresar abiertamente sus emociones, por eso valoraba tanto sus palabras.

Inmediatamente se separaron al sentir unos pasos aproximarse.

—Hola chicos —dijo Donnie al entrar con un frasco y una cuchara en sus manos, el frasco contenía un extraño líquido de color rojizo— ¿Mikey has estado llorando? —preguntó al sentarse en la cama del susodicho para lograr notar ese detalle.

— _¿Ah? ¡No! —_ Lo negó inmediatamente— _Solo me comenzaron a lagrimear los ojos por el resfriado —_ Sorbió sobándose la nariz.

Leo sonrió por lo bajo..

Ignorando ese sospechoso detalle Donatello se decidió por darle la medicina a Mikey, estaba confiado en que lo ayudaría a mejorar. Este al probarla hizo una mueca de aso sacando la lengua después de tragar lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa.

—No te quejes, en la mañana me lo agradecerás —decretó el genio.

— _Mientras no la vuelva a probar seré feliz_ —Se quejó limpiándose la lengua con la mano— _¿Qué era eso? ¿Residuos tóxicos mezclados con uñas podridas?_

—No, es la fórmula que hice en base al jarabe que Rafa y yo conseguimos con Abril —confesó— Sé que sabe mal pero es lo único que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, Mikey.

—Al menos dale las gracias a Donnie por haberlo intentado —Sugirió el mayor.

Luego de refunfuñar como un bebé consentido se logró oír un "gracias" provenir del enfermo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bastante aproximado —comentó el de morado. Divirtiéndose por la escena al igual que Leonardo.

Los dos soltaron carcajadas que no hicieron más que molestar a Mikey, pero no era enserio.

Luego de un rato Rafael hizo presencia con una taza de chocolate caliente, siendo recibido con emoción por el pequeño pues deseaba quitarse ese amargo sabor de la "medicina" de Donnie a como dé lugar.

Sopló un poco antes de llevarse el delicioso líquido a la boca.

Saboreándolo por completo.

Su hermano temperamental sí que se había lucido esta vez.

—Bien, hoy me toca quedarme a dormir con el enano. Iré a traer mi colchoneta —comentó el de rojo saliendo de la habitación.

—Creo que sería mejor ir a descansar ya —sugirió Donnie. Leo solo asintió estando de acuerdo con el genio.

—Buenas noches Mikey —dijo el de azul, sintiéndose un poco mal por ofrecerle eso y no algo _diferente_ al niño.

—Descansa Leo —Le contestó con la voz notoriamente mejorada.

Antes de perderse por completo el mayor le guiñó el ojo a su actual pareja, recibiendo una abochornada sonrisa de parte del ninja de los nunchacus.

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos lograría conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente Splinter había sido el primero en verificar el estado de salud del menor de sus hijos.

Leonardo se dirigía para lo mismo cuando lo vio salir del cuarto.

—Buenos días, maestro —saludó.

—Buenos días, Leonardo —le devolvió el gesto— ¿Vienes a ver a Miguel Ángel?

—Solo quiero saber si se le ofrece algo, ayer lo vi con ligeros mareos —confesó.

El viejo roedor solo asintió, emprendiendo marcha hacia la cocina.

—Hoy amaneció mejor, si eso te tranquiliza.

—Gracias sensei.

Comprobó que en la habitación del menor ya no se encontraba Rafael, seguro había salido mientras se duchaba.

La cosas tiradas, cajas de pizza apiladas. Debía ordenarle seriamente el que limpie su habitación.

Miguel Ángel estaba con su T-Phone en mano, cuando vio al líder entrar le sonrió.

—Hola Leo.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Inició charla. Sentándose al borde de su cama.

—Bueno, al menos ya no me siento tan caliente… la cabeza dejó de darme vueltas y por más que lo intente no recuerdo casi nada de lo que me haya pasado ayer —dijo mientras se sobaba la frente.

Okey, definitivamente no se esperaba eso último. Leonardo estaba sorprendido.

Por no decir decepcionado.

—¿Tú… no recuerdas nada? —preguntó esperando a que se tratara de una broma de pésimo gusto.

—Nope —negó con la cabeza— Nada de nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo importante de lo que me haya perdido? —Se aterró un poco por esa posibilidad.

El de azul pudo jurar que algo le apretaba el corazón, con la intención de hacerlo estallar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Tristeza? ¿Angustia?

Sea lo que sea le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Con pesar suspiró, tal vez este no sea un buen momento para aclarar las cosas.

—No, descuida, no pasó nada —Le sonrió, Miguel Ángel estaba seguro de que era una falsa sonrisa, conocía muy bien a su hermano.

—¿Seguro? —Desconfió.

—Seguro —Le sobo la mejilla con su mano solo para darle un beso rápido en la frente. Eso le provocó un sonrojo posterior a la sorpresa con la que fue tomado en niño— Te traeré algo para desayunar, hermanito.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama para alejarse de ahí, se sentía mal por mentirle, algo nada comparado al saber que el menor de los Hamato no recordaba nada de aquel mágico momento que ambos compartieron ayer. Con esos cuatro muros de testigo.

Fue un momento tan especial. El líder jamás se había sentido tan amado solo por haber besado a Miguel Ángel.

Definitivamente un beso cambiaba muchas cosas.

Aún si se daba el caso de que nunca lograría decirle la verdad, Leonardo estaba dispuesto a guardarse ese preciado sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, hizo un juramento de darle tiempo a su hermano menor, aceptando cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar respecto a su vida sentimental si es que llegaba a enterarse de la verdad.

Con la esperanza de que sea falsa la idea de que por la fiebre su hermanito haya hecho todo eso.

Y no por lo que sentía en realidad.

 **FIN**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¿Me pasé con el drama? De ser así háganmelo saber con un review, siempre es bienvenida la opinión abierta.**

 **Tengo pensado en hacer otro One-Shot de esos dos, PERO con un lemon bien primerizo, si no es que me esmero en mejorarlo. XDD (Lo dudo) Dije que lo tengo pensado porque aún me hago a la idea de que son muy peques para eso. :v**

 **Ayúdenme** **a decidir. XD**

 **¡Rose! Esto es para que ya no te desesperes por que me demore en publicarlo, te dije que no pasaría de esta semana. XDD Pero espero que al menos te haya gustado. XDD**

 **Y espero ese fic del que hablamos la otra vez con la mayor impaciencia posible. :P :P**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Les mando un beso enorme.**

 **¡Bye!**


	2. Fiebre parte II: Rememorando

**¿Adivinen quién decidió volver con una secuela? XD**

 **Por los reviews me di con la sorpresa de que el final los había destrozado y/o desconcertado. Así que me decidí a poner una continuación a este lío de emociones en el que se resolviera todo.**

 **Hablo en serio, TODO.**

 **Y sin más preámbulos mejor pónganse a leer antes de que pierda la paciencia porque en serio no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me atrapó escribir un fic a tal punto de dejar de lado los otros que tenía pendientes tanto para leer como para escribir. XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, de ser así todo sería sangre, muerte y destrucción. (Mentira)**

 **¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **"FIEBRE" PARTE II: REMEMORANDO**

 _Querido diario._

 _¡ESTO ES UNA TORTURA!_

 _Si supiera las razones que causaron este desastre créeme que lo habría solucionado de inmediato._

 _No deja de ignorarme, y ya son tres semanas, ¡tres semanas!_

 _Tres semanas en las que no he podido cruzar palabra alguna con Leonardo, solo unos cuantos saludos tensos, pero fuera de eso se la pasa entrenando con sensei o en algunos casos con Karai, se encierra en su habitación a meditar, ignora las provocaciones de Rafa cuando quiere pelear con él, ya no mira su programa favorito en sus horarios nocturnos._

 _No es el Leo que conozco._

 _Todo esto pasó justo después de que me enfermé aquella vez, en ese momento no recordaba nada de lo que haya hecho, cuando le pregunté a Donnie si sabía la razón él me dijo que uno de los ingredientes que usó para hacer el jarabe tenía cierta sustancia de nombre raro que provocaba pérdidas de memoria, creyó que se desvanecería el efecto al combinarlo con los otros ingredientes._

 _Error de cálculo, pero al final resultó eficiente para curarme._

 _El chiste es que no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que mi hermanote sabe todo eso que yo quiero saber pero que no me lo quiere decir, eso es lo que me preocupa._

 _He tratado de hacer que me diga la verdad en varias ocasiones, es solo que cada vez que lo intento lo único que consigo es que se aleje de mí con cualquier excusa._

 _Sabe lo que quiero averiguar y por eso me evita, ¿pero por qué no me lo quiere decir? ¿Tan malo es?_

Absorbe un moquillo rebelde, frotándose la nariz. Los ojos le están picando, no puede evitar parpadear para evitar eso que tanto odia.

Llorar.

 _Pero no me voy a rendir, diario._

 _No importa lo que pase lo averiguaré, aunque tenga que amarrar a Leo y no liberarlo hasta que suelte la sopa. Por más exagerado que suene._

 _Diablos, es que no soporto estar tan distanciado de él. De hecho no soporto estar distanciado de alguien a quien amo._

 _Aunque claro, a Leo lo amo como hermano, creo… Yo que sé._

 _Pero eso no es lo más extraño, diario, desde hace unos días he tenido un sueño tan… fuera de lugar, pero a la vez es algo sumamente encantador. Sé que está mal que piense así de una situación que sé que no es correcta, pero me encanta sentirla en mis sueños._

 _Parece tan real… creo que deseo que sea real._

 _¡Pero no! ¡No puede ser!_

 _Es que… ¡cielos! Soñar que Leo y yo estamos besándonos en mi cuarto es cosa de locos, todas las noches es lo mismo. Yo parezco nervioso, sentado en el respaldo de mi cama, tapándome la cara con mis manos diciendo cosas que apenas logro entender, luego Leo me calla y con la sonrisa más admirable que jamás haya visto se acerca a besarme. ¡A besarme! ¿Y qué es lo que hago yo? ¿Alejarlo? ¡NO! Por el contrario, no hago más que corresponder a ese beso cual colegiala enamorada, podría jurar que me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos mientras que mi hermano parecía tan desesperado por seguir besándome así._

 _Como si lo hubiera deseado por tanto tiempo.  
_

 _Y todo eso me otorgó sensaciones únicas, especiales... fue tan mágico._

 _Pero sé que está mal, aunque lo adore muy en el fondo el tener esos pensamientos hacia Leo no es sano, él es alguien correcto, noble, es incapaz de quebrantar su honor._

 _Y el saber que tal vez yo haya hecho algo que le aterre comentar no hace más que ponerme triste._

 _¡Eso es! Tal vez todo esto sea culpa mía, solo debo averiguar qué caparazones le hice para tratar de remediarlo._

 _Y lo voy a descubrir._

 _¡Eso tenlo por seguro, diario!_

 _Y también trataré descubriré qué demonios me pasa para tener esa clase de sueños, aunque dudo que los libros de Donnie tengan la respuesta._

 _¡Bye bye!_

Después de terminar su redacto del día, Miguel Ángel sintió cómo le rugían las tripas, guardó su diario en la cómoda de su recámara para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Le dio hambre, además de que casi no tenía ganas de dormir.

Esperaba que haya quedado pizza en el refrigerador, como adoraba comerlas. ¡Adoraba todo lo referente a esa comida llena de quesos!

Definitivamente escribiría un libro sobre la delicia de la pizza en algún futuro. Para que el que la lea se convenza de que es la mejor comida que pudiera existir.

Quizás con el dinero que consiga con las ventas de su libro tenga tanto dinero para lograr construirse un castillo hecho de pizza, tan grande que cuando se lo empiece a comer demore miles de años en acabarlo.

Y sería recordado como el Rey de las Pizzas en los libros de historia del futuro.

Esos pensamientos le habían levantado los ánimos.

Lo que no se esperaba es que aquel hermano que últimamente se ha vuelto todo un enigma para él estuviera ahí dentro de la cocina.

Ya eran más de las once, hoy no hubo patrullaje así que pensó que los chicos estaban durmiendo.

Tal vez Leonardo lo creyó igual porque cuando Miguel Ángel entro se sobresaltó un poco, casi tirando el refresco que estaba tomando.

—¡Mikey! Yo pensaba que estabas dormido —dijo el de azul, terminando rápidamente su bebida.

—Yo… solo vine por un bocadillo —respondió algo extrañado mientras se dirigía al congelado para sacar la pizza y calentarla en el microondas— ¿Y tú por qué estás despierto?

Cuando volteó, su hermano estaba lavando su vaso.

—Lo mismo —Otra vez ese tono cortante—. Bueno me voy a dormir —avisó después de terminar su labor para dirigirse a la salida—, buenas noches.

—¡Espera Leo! —El líder tragó saliva.

Conocía ese tono de voz.

—¿Sí? —Debía aparentar seguridad, algo que ya se le había hecho costumbre.

—Solo… ¿podemos hablar? —sugirió, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, esos ojos que Leonardo adoraba tanto.

Pero quitó esos pensamientos desviando la mirada.

—Mikey, no creo que sea buen momento —En definitiva, no lo era.

—Por favor Leo —Juntó sus manos en señal de ruego.

—Mira… en serio estoy cansado, hermanito —Se sobó la nuca. No quería saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Miguel Ángel con solo verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo—. Tal vez hablemos mañana, ¿sí?

—Pero…

—Buenas noches, Mikey —Ambos desconocían el daño que se hacían al tomar esas acciones, en especial Leonardo. El líder ciegamente creía que lo que hacía era lo correcto, pues jamás forzaría a su adorado hermano a vivir con una verdad que tal vez no aceptaría.

De algún modo u otro, prefería engañarse a sí mismo que pisar una realidad que pueda herirlo.

Habiendo dejado la cocina se encerró en su cuarto, de frente fue a tirarse boca arriba en su cama, no había pensado en encontrarse con el ninja de naranja a altas horas de la noche. Por eso se había arriesgado a salir.

Ese detalle lo hizo pensar un poco.

Conocía bien a sus hermanos, y si hablamos de Miguel Ángel él era de los que tienen el sueño pesado al tocar la almohada. Su horario no pudo haber fallado, estaba seguro de que estaría dormido en esos momentos. Algo muy importante debió de haberle pasado para que se levante de la cama por un pedazo de pizza.

Por un segundo temió que su hermanito esté pasando alguna crisis personal de la cual no se haya enterado, de ser así… ¿qué sería que le afectara tanto?

¿Acaso el no decirle la verdad?

No, imposible. ¿O sí? Porque ese tema tan delicado para él era el nuevo favorito de Mikey. Se veía con ganas inmensas de saber qué pasó.

Pero no estaba listo para decirle todo, no era el momento. Digo, él mismo sabía que cierta bruja le movía el piso al menor, ¿no? Últimamente Shinigami ha estado muy cercana a él, los veía charlar por momentos largos, pasar rato divertido con sus gatos, jugar vídeo juegos juntos.

Se habían vuelto buenos amigos, y el miedo del líder era que al decirle la verdad él no sea correspondido por ese detalle.

No hasta que el niño le dé una buena razón para creer lo contrario.

A lo lejos escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Mikey ya debió de haber entrado a su cuarto.

Cielos, era lógico que algo no andaba bien con él. La conciencia le carcomía.

Se llevó las manos al rostro.

¡Qué dilema!

No pudiendo resistir más se puso de pie y emprendió marcha. Tal vez no le diría la verdad, pero estaba seguro de lograr animarlo. Sea como sea, de alguna forma u otra no podía dejarlo.

No quería…

—¿Mikey? —preguntó al tocar la puerta.

La abrió despacio unos segundos después. El menor estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo unos cómics, sus piernas cruzadas con una mano apoyada en su barbilla.

Podía parecer loco, pero Leonardo juró que los ojos de Mikey brillaron cuando lo vieron asomarse en la entrada de su habitación, y por un momento casi pierde la cordura, pues si había algo a lo que era vulnerable era a aquella magia que tenían aquel par de orbes celestes que siempre irradiaban felicidad. Una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de él.

—¡Leo! Pensé que estabas dormido —confesó cerrando la historieta para posteriormente sentarse al borde de la cama.

Este solo se acercó con la intención de sentarse a su lado.

—No pude evitar pensar que el que te despiertes de madrugada fuera nada común en ti, eso me preocupó un poco—le sonrió de medio lado—. Y el que no intentes dormir me preocupa aún más.

—Bueno… no tengo sueño es todo —Atrapó sus manos entre sus piernas, señal de nerviosismo pues le agregó el desviar su mirada hacia otro punto de su cuarto.

—Si es por lo de hace rato…

—Solo quiero saberlo, Leo —volteó a verlo.

Se quedó mudo, no podía articular palabra alguna, y no es por no saber qué responder a lo antes mencionado, si no por qué cometió el error de ver a Miguel Ángel a los ojos.

Estaba completamente perdido.

Desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado del menor no podía dejar de pensar en aquella debilidad que tenía con sus ojos. Tenían un inmenso poder sobre él.

Tragó saliva.

No debía ceder.

Podía asustarlo de ser así.

Además, no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

¿O sí?

Apretando sus labios miró hacia abajo, antes de que Mikey preguntara por qué Leonardo actuaba tan raro una vez más, el líder lo abrazó. Rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos para acercar al pecoso aún más. Enterró su rostro en aquel cálido recoveco ubicado entre la clavícula y el cuello del menor, casi se volvía loco cuando aspiró el aroma caracterizante de la tortuga de antifaz naranja. Estremecerse con esa cercanía le era inevitable. Le gustaba. No había nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Definitivamente estaba perdido. Completamente enamorado de Miguel Ángel.

El niño, por más extrañado que estuviera, le devolvió esa muestra de afecto a su hermano mayor, rodeando su cuello para apoyar su barbilla en el hombro opuesto. Rosando su mejilla cerca a su nuca.

No entendía nada. Solo tenía ganas de llorar. Bueno, en realidad ambos querían llorar.

Casi se asusta cuando sintió un temblor provenir del cuerpo del líder.

Entonces lo supo. Fue entonces que el menor de los Hamato entendió que ese abrazo de alguna manera era la forma en la que Leonardo le estaba diciendo que no era momento de hablar de aquel tema en particular.

Quizás nunca lo llegaría a saber.

Quizás eso sería lo mejor… dejar de insistir.

Puede que con eso al menos la relación con su hermano mejore, tal vez hasta se volverían a hablar. Aunque se muera de ganas por saberlo todo no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermanote por ese detalle.

Que así sea entonces.

—No importa ya… —dijo al fin.

Sus palabras trajeron de vuelta a la realidad al intrépido líder. Estaba tan desorientado con la calidez de Miguel Ángel que la noción del mundo que le rodeaba se alejó totalmente de él. Por poco y casi se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

Pero eso no evitó que se separara de él.

Solo… deseaba permanecer así un rato más.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya no es tan importante saberlo, Leo. Si yo hice algo malo me disculpo de verdad, pero no quiero que sigas molesto conmigo —Arrugó la glabela ligeramente hacia arriba—. Lo siento.

Quería intentar muchas cosas para saber muchas cosas respecto al tema, pero Leonardo se mostraba tan vulnerable en estos momentos. Debía estar destrozado.

—Mikey… tú no hiciste nada malo —confesó, haciendo que el niño suspire de alivio por al menos saber que no fue su culpa todo este embrollo—. Es solo que no es necesario que lo sepas ahora. Dame tiempo ¿sí? Para mí no es fácil hablarte de eso…

—Entiendo —Si con eso recuperaba la amistad de Leonardo pues bien, lo haría—, dejaré de insistir, lo prometo.

—Gracias…

Era un mal necesario.

Aunque muy en el fondo se encontraba feliz, sentía que con esto podría volver a acercarse a Mikey sin que este tenga la intención de preguntarle lo qué pasó aquella vez. En realidad él no era de guardar secretos, pero esta situación la demandaba con urgencia.

Estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero inevitablemente no podía dejar de sentir una presión en el pecho, no por culpa, si no por saber que aquellos sentimientos estarían guardados una buena temporada. Con lo mucho que desearía dejarlos salir. Pero no, Mikey no podría aceptarlo. Porque en su terca cabeza, el intrépido aún creía que lo que hizo su hermanito fue por la calentura de aquella fiebre, que no fue real nada de lo que aquellos labios le hicieron sentir.

Esta de más decir que con esa corta sesión de besos Leonardo había caído rendido a sus pies, definitivamente podía ser capas de ser su fiel esclavo por el resto de su vida. Era loco de su parte pensar de esa manera, pero nadie dijo que enamorarse era cosa de cuerdos.

Y solo con un beso Mikey se ganó su corazón.

Este por su parte podía sentir el liviano peso del líder en él, se estaba quedando dormido. No era que no le gustase que haga eso, al contrario, disfrutaba con ese suave contacto de Leonardo alrededor de él, la forma en como este se rehusaba a separarse pues sus manos estaban entrelazadas atrás en su caparazón, su respiración cada vez más pausada le hacía cosquillas en su cuello, por lo que le era imposible no sonrojarse. De repente se imaginó qué sentiría si Leo comenzara a besar aquella zona que al parecer era una de las más sensibles que tenía. Si casi se pone a temblar con solo sentir su aliento se alucinaba estar igual a una gelatina con aquellas húmedas caricias. Suspiró de solo pensarlo. Su pecho comenzó a hincharse.

Ya sin saberlo se habían sumergido en sus propias burbujas.

Reconfortantes para ambos protagonistas.

Pero fue en el momento en el que Leonardo abrió un poco sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar. Parpadeó lentamente, pues el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Se movió un poco levantando su cabeza, separando al mismo tiempo sus manos para hacer un camino con ellas hasta la cintura de Mikey. Esa acción sacó de su trance al menor, mirando un poco desconcertado el nervioso rostro del líder, pues este se había dado cuenta de que las manos del niño se habían deslizado hasta su pecho, apoyando suavemente sus dedos en el borde superior de aquel plastrón.

Uno lo miraba con curiosidad y el otro no tenía a dónde dejar su atención.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—Yo... ya debo irme —Inmediatamente se había separado de él, después de haberse acomodado se impulsó para levantarse—. Que descanses, hermanito.

—Leo espera —lo llamó.

—¿Sí? —Aquellos azules ojos, agotados por todo, le hicieron sentir un calor especial en el pecho, porque, sin importar lo que pase, aún tenían ese destello que solo le pertenecían a Leonardo.

Mikey era capaz de reconocerlos en cualquier parte.

—¿Te parece si hoy te quedas a dormir? —Habló suave, inclinando hacia un lado su cabeza mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Era una perspectiva que solo con Leonardo le servía, pues desde siempre había sido el consentido de su hermano mayor, y aunque eso le haya costado burlas de Rafa y un «Ya madura» por parte de Donnie tal parecía que al líder no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues aún así lo trataba como lo haría un amoroso padre con su único hijo.

Y el pequeño de naranja no podía estar más feliz con eso.

—Bueno... —Es una gran tentación a decir verdad— No veo por qué no.

Una gran sonrisa fue lo que consiguió por parte de su hermanito. Mientras se quitaba sus prendas desde su bandana hasta las vendas de sus pies Leonardo ya se había hecho espacio junto a él, imitando las acciones del menor.

Inmediatamente este se había acurrucado en su pecho, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Con una mano el mayor cogió la sábana para taparse, cerciorándose de que el niño estaba bien abrigado lo rodeó con un brazo hasta apoyarlo detrás del caparazón opuesto, apegándose más a aquel pequeño y regordete cuerpo.

Mikey había levantado su cabeza para apoyarse mejor en la almohada, chocando su frente, inevitablemente, con los labios de Leonardo. Como si este le estuviera dando un suave beso. Con ese roce el líder no se inmutó, de hecho le agradaba, así que después de respirar profundamente con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados presionó un poco más sus labios, degustando de la pecosa piel de su amor secreto.

Adoraba tener esos momentos _"fraternales"_ con Mikey, donde solo lo tenía para él, donde nadie los podía interrumpir pues era inevitable que los bajen de esa nube cargada de sentimientos.

En especial a Leo.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, ambos ya agotados de tanto sentir diversas emociones en menos de un cuarto de día. Ambas respiraciones coordinaban al mismo tiempo, pausando aquellos latidos que tanto habían palpitado con lo sucedido los últimos minutos.

Fue demasiado para un par de adolescentes en plena etapa de enamoramiento.

* * *

—¡BUENOS DÍAS! —saludó un animado Miguel Ángel haciendo su entrada en la cocina donde sus tres hermanos mayores lo esperaban.

—Hasta que al fin saltas de tu cama, enano —Habló Rafael—. Ya estaba por mandar a Donnie a que te saque de ahí.

—Espera, ¿y por qué lo haría yo? —Levantó la mirada del periódico que leía para encarar al temperamental.

—Pues porque así lo mando —contestó con aires de superioridad. Miguel Ángel solo sonreía mientras se dirigía a la alacena para sacar los ingredientes del desayuno de hoy. Leo en cambio rodó los ojos.

—Oye no eres el líder para decirme lo que tengo que hacer —Cielos, era tan fácil hacer incomodar a Donatello a tal punto de que te siga una discusión. Predecible, según Rafael.

—Pero tengo otros métodos de convencimiento —Tronó sus nudillos.

Ante esto el genio solo le gruño, devolviendo su atención al periódico pues ya se había dado cuenta de las fregadas intenciones del de rojo y no pensaba seguir el juego.

El temperamental soltó unas carcajadas afirmando así su victoria.

En un rato ya el menor de los Hamato tenía listo el desayuno de cada uno, con su experiencia en la cocina las cosas que preparaban las hacía rápido, en un santiamén. Algo que a sus hermanos no dejaba de sorprenderles pues el niño nunca erraba con los ingredientes, los hacía perfectos solo para ellos.

—Muy bien —Se dirigió al temperamental—. Para Rafa le hice sus Hot Cakes especiales con miel de maple, doraditos como a ti te gustan, más un jugo de naranja al natural y no de esos colorantes sobres que tanto detesto.

—Je, debo admitir que te luces con esto —No dudo en poner diente a la comida que no solo con el olor presumía lo bien preparada que estaba.

—Lo sé, soy el mejor —alardeó—. Para Donnie le tengo listo su café especial con un cubo de azúcar y los niveles de cafeína que tanto lo ayudan a quedarse despierto hasta madrugada en su laboratorio ganándose después los castigos de Sensei y los largos, largos ¡largos sermones! cortesía de Leo —Su hermano de morado lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, empezando a irritarle las rizas aguantadas de Rafael—. Y le agregué unos panes franceses con mantequilla para acompañar —Dejó dicho plato frente al genio.

Probando lo que le fue ofrecido inmediatamente olvidó su mal humor, los panes estaban ricos y el café perfecto. A la temperatura adecuada, con ese sabor que tanto adoraba, pero que sus hermanos odiaban.

—Cielos, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero Rafa tiene razón, en serio te luciste con esto —Masticó con cuidado pues prefería saborear cada bocado de aquel crujiente pan.

—No exageres Donnie, no es como si fuera la primera vez que les hago un desayuno especial para cada uno —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el plato del mayor.

—No es eso, es solo que para serte sincero no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo tan delicioso, aun más que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Quizás es porque hoy amaneció de muy buen humor —comentó Leonardo. A lo que Mikey le sonrió de medio lado.

Esa acción desconcertó un poco a los ninjas restantes, pues si mal no recordaban sus hermanos azul y naranja se habían distanciado a tal punto que un par de saludos era lo único que compartían.

—Bueno puede que tengas razón, hermanote —le dijo, con sus ojos brillantes de alegría— Para ti te hice un licuado de moras azules, ya que tanto alardeas tomar cosas variadas cada día para una mejor nutrición, y las acompañé con una ensalada de frutas frescas con yogur.

Leo miraba su platillo con una expresión más que destellante.

—Mikey, no tenías que molestarte —Se sonrojó un poco por el detalle de su hermanito. Sí que se había esmerado.

—No es molestia hacerle el desayuno a mis incapacitados culinarios pero hermanos mayores al final de cuentas—con sus ojos cerrados para darle un toque más pretencioso a sus palabras, Mikey ya se había sentado con un vaso de leche fresca y panes suaves que pueda degustar junto a su bebida—. Es eso o arriesgarme a que hagan explotar la cocina.

—Sí lo sé, lo estás arruinando —Torció sus labios queriendo mostrarse enfadado pero en realidad parecía que evitaba reírse.

Y una carcajada fue lo que recibió de su hermanito.

Justo cuando ambos abrieron sus bocas para empezar a comer se dieron cuenta de que dos pares de ojos ajenos los miraban sumamente sorprendidos. Donnie y Rafa estaban mudos, dejaron su desayuno a medio comer solo para prestar su desconcertada atención a sus otros dos hermanos. Uno dejo caer un pan francés con mantequilla a la mesa, y el otro sostenía el tenedor en donde tenía enganchado un Hot Cake cuya miel de maple se derramaba al plato ya vacío.

—¿Qué?

—Cielos chicos, si siguen con la boca abierta les van a entrar moscas —rió el de naranja con su último comentario.

—Eh... —Donnie intentó articular palabra.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo? —Pero fue Rafa quién habló por él.

Los hermanos se miraron rápidamente, aún sin comprender las palabras del de rojo.

—¿De qué están...? —Rápidamente su mente hizo click, el líder se mostró impresionado por haber olvidado ese detalle.

Al igual que su hermanito.

—Ah... —exclamaron ambos, comenzado a sonreír.

—¿Se referían a nuestro pequeño problema? —preguntó Mikey.

—¿Pequeño? —Ahora sí el geniecillo podía hablar— Ustedes dos llevan casi cuatro semanas sin dirigirse palabra alguna. No había más que silencios incómodos cada vez que estaban en un mismo lugar.

—Sí, ¿cómo fue que arreglaron todo? —Rafa no estaba molesto, más bien aliviado de que las cosas volvieran a su curso natural en el que nadie se llevaba mal con el otro alguien.

Sentía curiosidad.

Nuevamente los dos se miraron al unísono, con sonrisas cómplices.

—Solo... —Empezó el mayor.

—...Charlamos y ya—Finalizó el menor.

—¿Charlaron y ya? —No era lo que Donnie se esperaba.

—Esa no es una respuesta, al menos dígannos el porqué se habían peleado.

—Sí, es que ustedes dejaron de hablarse de repente.

—Bueno, en realidad fui yo el que dejo de hablarle a Mikey —admitió con algo de pena—. Y tampoco es que me sienta contento con eso, la verdad no quiero hablar al respecto. No... no estoy listo, es todo.

—Cielos, ¿pero qué te hizo el enano para que hayas estado así de resentido?

Con las palabras de Rafa, aunque hayan sido en gran mayoría un chiste, no evitó en su totalidad el que Leonardo logre ver cómo los ojos de Mikey detonaban angustia, quizás aún seguía creyendo que la culpa, en gran medida, era suya.

No podía permitir que esa alegría se empañara.

—No estaba resentido, en realidad las cosas son muy diferentes —comentó desviando la vista. Para después posicionar una mano en el hombro del menor, sorprendiendo a este último—. Pero si algo les puedo asegurar es que Mikey no hizo nada malo —Le sonrió de medio lado.

Esa afirmación logró apaciguar los fantasmas que empezaban a merodear por el alma infantil del último hermano Hamato.

—Pero... —Antes de que Donnie pudiera replicar algo más, el Maestro Splinter hizo presencia en la cocina.

—Buenos días hijos míos —saludo sereno.

—¿Qué onda sensei?

—Buenos días maestro Splinter.

—Buenos días Sensei.

—Hola.

La noción de la conversación se perdió en esos momentos, pues después de que el viejo roedor calentara su té empezaron todos una charla sobre diversos temas mientras terminaban de desayunar antes de dirigirse al dojo.

Nadie volvió a insinuar el tema, ni siquiera Splinter se atrevió a mencionar su felicidad al saber que sus dos hijos, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel, habían vuelto a hablarse. Olvidando lo que sea que los haya hecho distanciarse, pues no planeaba entrometerse.

Fue una mañana alejada de tensiones. Después de tantos días, que para ciertos mutantes les pareció una eternidad.

La familia Hamato podía volver a respirar tranquilidad.

Para ser sinceros, ninguno había admitido hasta ahora lo mucho que extrañaron vivir un día normal en las alcantarillas.

Al caer el crepúsculo cada quién se había separado para hacer diversas actividades, Donatello había ido con Abril a la pista de patinaje, Rafael salió a patear traseros púrpuras con Casey, Leonardo estaba con Karai en el dojo para una sesión extra de entrenamiento junto al Maestro Splinter y Miguel Ángel estaba jugando vídeo juegos con Shinigami.

Ambos sumamente concentrados para no dejarse vencer por el otro. Atención al juego, botones presionando sin descanso. Lenguas apretadas en la comisura de ambos labios.

Tristemente, en un descuido, el mutante pecoso fue derrotado por la bruja.

—¡Sí! ¡Te gané! —presumió elevando sus brazos al cielo.

—Eso fue solo un golpe suerte —Arrugó el ceño.

—Oh pero claro que fue un golpe de suerte, ya que gracias a tu despiste pude golpearte, sacarte del ring para posteriormente ganar —Le sacó la lengua.

—Solo porque estoy de buenas no voy a presumir las primeras veintisiete veces que te gané —comentó con la sonrisa más maligna que pudiera otorgar.

—Cállate o te vuelvo a cerrar la boca con mi magia por 24 horas —amenazó moviendo su dedo índice, provocando un leve remolino rojo.

—Está bien, ya me callo —Dejó salir una carcajada, adoraba hacerla enfadar.

—Cambiemos de tema —Se sentó en el sofá, el menor imitando su acción—. Hoy estás muy animado. ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—No sabes, Shini —Cruzó sus piernas metiendo sus manos entre ellas, balanceándose con una gran sonrisa— Anoche Leo y yo tuvimos una charla, al final logramos arreglar las cosas.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Nada podría ser mejor!

—¿Entonces ya te dijo porqué se había molestado?

En ese momento la sonrisa de Mikey se desvaneció, volviéndola una mueca de resignación.

—Bueno... no exactamente, él me dijo que no estaba molesto. En realidad la cosa es más seria, pero no está listo para decírmelo. Lo que sí sé es que no tengo la culpa de nada; lo que es peor, saber eso me hace querer averiguar más. ¡No sé qué hacer! —Se tapó el rostro con sus manos— No quiero presionar a Leo, pero la duda me carcome, Shini.

Ella solo lo miró con pena.

—Entiendo, es cierto que no debes insistir respecto al tema. ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez así sea mejor?

—Sí, es solo que tengo la sensación de que mi hermano está pasando por una situación que lo tortura mucho a tal punto de que no puede decir nada a nadie por miedo. Sé que estoy involucrado, y por eso quiero ayudarlo —La miró con determinación.

—Por como va la cosa yo creo que hasta que lo sepas te va a llevar una muy buena temporada —Desvió la vista, pensando un poco.

—Lo sé.

En eso, los ambarinos ojos de Shini se abrieron de par en par, una idea le cruzó por la cabeza.

—A menos que... —Podía ser posible, era una buena opción— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Abril es la solución —Sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Los poderes psíquicos de Abril pueden ayudarte a recordar ese momento —Explicó—. Tú me dijiste que no podías visualizar lo que pasó la vez que te enfermaste por la medicina de Donnie, pero existe la opción de que nos ayude la pelirroja, así sabrás lo que pasó sin que Leo tenga de incomodarse al darte explicaciones.

Si no fuera porque estaba unida gracias al buen desarrollo de sus huesos, Miguel Ángel podría haber dejado caer su mandíbula de tanto tenerla abierta. Estaba impresionado, la propuesta de Shinigami no era terrible, por el contrario, es lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido el día de hoy.

De hecho, se recriminaba internamente por no haberlo pensado antes.

—Oh por Dios —masculló aún en sorpresa, cambiando la forma de sus labios al de una gran sonrisa cargada de alegría— ¡Shini! ¡ES UNA GRAN IDEA! —Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia ella, rodeando con sus brazos su bien formado cuerpo.

—Sí, no tienes que recordarme lo fabulosa que soy —presumió palmeando el caparazón de su amigo.

—Es que... ¡Cielos! ¡A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así! —Sonrió más mientras apegaba su mejilla en el hombro de la bruja, la emoción lo albergaba. —¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo Shinigami?— Se separó para verla.

Ambos sabían que bromeaban, les era imposible no jugarse así.

—Ya sé que no puedes sin mí, amorcito —carcajeó.

—No presiones tu suerte —Picó su nariz con uno de sus verdes dedos— Vamos ya con Abril. ¡Hay que terminar con esto!

Se levantó sosteniendo la mano de la chica, llevándosela detrás de él con toda la emoción en su rostro.

—Oye yo puedo caminar sola, bobo —se quejó, pero estaba divertida.

—Sí, pero esto es divertido —comentó sin soltarla, alejándose ambos de la guarida a paso apresurado.

Ignoraban ambos el hecho de haber tenido una presencia ajena observándolos con total atención. Este se hallaba en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada de profundo desconcierto, por no decir tristeza.

Sus azulados ojos oscurecían en decepción, esa sensación en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar, pues a cada segundo que asimilaba lo que atestiguó sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba. Respiraba pesado mientras se adentraba al interior de la cocina y se sentaba en uno de los bancos, apoyó sus codos en la mesa para sostener su rostro con sus manos, tapando así su visión.

Resopló.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no iba a llorar cuando lo más lógico era haberse esperado algo así. Aunque no haya visto el comienzo de su conversación, le bastaba con ser testigo del final de esta misma.

Mikey la quería, por eso la abrazó, por eso le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, por eso le dijo cuánto la amaba, por eso se la llevó de la mano. Sí la quería. La quería y debería sentirse feliz por ello.

¿Pero entonces qué era ese nudo en la garganta? ¿En serio se sentía tan mal por no haber sido él quién recibiera esos afectos?

No, tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Miguel Ángel no era para él, nunca lo fue.

—¿Oye Leo sabes si aún quedan los refrescos de ayer?

En otras ocasiones hubiera levantado la mirada por respeto, pero en estos momentos no estaba de ánimos para hablarle a Karai.

—Mira en el refri —Fue lo único que respondió.

Eso no pudo evitar extrañar a la kunoichi, luego de comprobar que efectivamente aún quedaban refrescos congelados se volteó hacia el líder de azul en lo que abría la lata para empezar a beber.

Era lógico que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Escuchó un suspiro de su parte.

—Lo único que quiero ahora es una ducha fría —Se levantó para abandonar la cocina inmediatamente.

Karai solo analizaba la situación con suma precaución.

—¿Acaso esa era... una mirada desolada?

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí —emprendió habla la pelirroja—, quieres que con mis poderes psíquicos te ayude a recordar unos sucesos ocurridos de hace tres semanas exactas en el que tú y Leonardo están más que involucrados, y que a pesar de que este último te dijo que por ahora no era necesario que supieras lo que pasó, tú le ignoras solo para descubrir qué tanto oculta tu hermano mayor ya que afirmas tener intenciones de ayudarlo y así volver a ser felices y comer perdices. ¿Se me olvida algo?

—Que soy un metiche por no saber respetar su privacidad —Afirmó el de naranja.

—De todos modos, Mikey, ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo? —preguntó su hermano Donatello, quién, al igual que los demás, estaba sentado en las gradas de la pista de patinaje en la que se hallaban— Puede que al final Leo se enoje mucho.

—Lo sé pero igual lo quiero intentar, estoy seguro de que con esto le pondré fin a este asunto de una vez por todas —Mostró determinación en su mirada. Algo que Donatello sabía que no iba a lograr extinguir aunque lo intente.

—Bueno, si no hay más que decir... —Abril se puso de pie, mirando a Mikey— Vamos al centro de la pista, necesito un lugar firme donde reposar.

—¿No moriría de frío? —Shinigami se preocupó ante esa posibilidad— Hasta donde sé, las tortugas son de sangre fría.

—No descuida Shini, he practicado amoldar el ambiente que me rodea, ahora puedo sentir frío cuando tenga mucho calor y viceversa —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Entonces a qué esperan? Muero de ganas por ver qué pasará.

Después de que la bruja kunoichi los alentará con esas palabras, solo Abril y Mikey se posicionaron en el centro de la pista pues los demás rodeaban el campo para no interrumpir inconscientemente.

—Bien Mikey, ahora hay que tomarnos de las manos, y no importa lo que pase, hasta que hayamos logrado conectarnos a tus recuerdos no puedes abrir los ojos —le aconsejó, ambos sentados en posición de loto.

—De acuerdo —musitó un poco temeroso.

—Solo relájate, debes sentir lo mismo que cuando meditas, _así sí funcionara..._

Suspiró para relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos, su mundo se volvió suma oscuridad.

Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos a lo lejos, ¿se estaban riendo?, lo ignoró, su prioridad ahora era estar concentrado lo mejor que podía para que con Abri puedan conectarse a sus recuerdos, en especial a aquél que Leonardo tanto evitaba.

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, meditar nunca fue lo suyo, le era casi imposible lograr encontrar su centro sin pensar en pizza, vídeo juegos y música cada cinco segundos. Así fue siempre. Podía recordar que de niño Splinter siempre era muy paciente con él, aunque a sus hermanos los sacaba de quicio por tener que volver a repetir esa clase aunque ya hayan logrado pasar con lo que consideraban nota altas.

Pero su padre nunca se rindió, siempre le daba consejos, se quedaba con él en las sesiones extras, lo alentaba cada vez que el niño sentía que nunca lo lograría.

Una vez su hermano mayor se ofreció a apoyarlo, esa noche estaba llorando de impotencia porque los demás progresaban y él se quedaba atrás. Recordaba perfectamente los ojos azules de Leo al mirarlo con esa comprensión tan típica de él, como sobó su caparazón para que dejara de llorar, esa sonrisa de niño que le brindó seguridad.

Fue la primera vez que sintió esa estabilidad con solo verlo sonreír. Cielos, casi se olvidaba de cómo se lo quedó mirando pues jamás lo había visto así... O tal vez nunca se detuvo a observarlo hasta ese entonces. Luego de una sesión de abrazos fraternales se fueron a la habitación del actual líder, toda la noche tratando de que logre llegar a su centro, pero siempre era el mismo resultado.

No importaba cómo, siempre se distraía con algo.

Leo pareció muy pensativo, como si analizara sus acciones con mucho cuidado. Recordó ese miedo nacido en él que le decía que su hermanote se había rendido, creyó que era un caso perdido, pero mucha fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era así. No sabía cómo, ni de dónde, pero al niño de bandana azul le había llegado la idea de preguntarle qué era lo que le decían que piense para poder meditar. Obviamente le respondió que cosas aburridas como la nada o el tener que olvidar eso que llaman todo, tal parece que sus palabras le habían dado la solución. En ese momento Leo lo sentó sobre su cama una vez más, pero esta vez le dijo que al momento de serenarse piense en lo que más le gusta y en cómo lo hacían sentir esos pasatiempos, al principio le pareció lo más ridículo que su hermano haya podido decir en toda su vida.

Pero luego le vio el sentido.

Sus juegos, la música, jugar con sus hermanos. Eso abarcaba su mente cuando cerró los ojos, y sin saberlo entró en trance. No recordaba mucho de ese momento, solo cosas borrosas pero no desagradables. Fue cuando despertó que Leo lo felicitó, le dijo que lo había logrado pues medito por ya más de media hora, lo cual a su edad era toda una proeza.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja, en serio estaba orgulloso de su hermanito.

Mikey no lo podía creer. Apenas cabía en sí de la emoción. Fue aún más gratificante a la mañana siguiente cuando Leo y él le dijeron a Sensei lo que descubrieron para que pudiera meditar. Rafa y Donnie estaban impresionados, además de aliviados ya que eso significaba un nuevo nivel de aprendizaje que esperaban que Mikey pudiera llevar con ellos. Sensei le había dado un fuerte abrazo, luego le pidió disculpas por no intentar otros métodos de meditación con él. Fue ahí que Splinter entendió que para enseñar ninjutsu no siempre se seguían las reglas tradicionales.

Esa fue la clave para que sus hijos sean lo que son ahora.

Recordaba otros momentos en su vida junto a sus hermanos, cuando Donatello construyó su primer prototipo de robot, aunque haya tenido el tamaño de una figura de acción en ese entonces los divertía como nunca. O como cuando Rafa demostraba su fuerza superando a los demás en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nadie podía con Leo si de estrategias se trataba, él era un Splinter Junior, como su hermano de rojo le decía en ese entonces.

Eran buenos tiempos. Tiempos que nunca olvidaría.

Cuando crecían juntos y su curiosidad igual, momentos en los que se aventuraban lejos de su hogar para explorar las alcantarillas, aunque Leo les decía lo mala que era esa idea, al final valía la pena los castigos de Splinter.

Toda su vida junto a sus hermanos lo valía.

Hasta que en medio de esas penumbras en forma de recuerdos divisó una luz muy alta, algo que no podía alcanzar pues Miguel Ángel se dio con la sorpresa de que se encontraba parado en medio de un piso negro. Había salido de aquella cogedora visión cuando la luz hizo acto de presencia. Por alguna razón quería alcanzarla, sentía que moriría si no lo hacía. ¿Pero cómo? Estaba muy alta, no habían escaleras por ningún lado.

Miró por todas partes, caminó un poco pero no encontraba nada, ni una señal. Solo penumbras.

La luz resplandecía más, Miguel Ángel comenzó a asustarse, era como si esta le dijera que se apurara o se apagaría pronto. Y no quería eso.

Empezó a jadear, la angustia lo estaba matando.

Tragó saliva, debía pensar rápido, una rebelde gota de sudor cayó por su sien mientras caminaba en círculos sin pensar en si sus pies se enredarían. Volvió a avanzar hacia adelante, aunque todo parecía oscuro por fortuna la luz estaba iluminando de manera decente el lugar. De repente un muro sólido le impidió el paso al chocar contra este, se quejó de dolor mientras sobaba su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba eso ahí. Lo palmeó con sus manos en diferentes direcciones, tal parecía que era muy largo, además de alto.

Una rápida mirada hacia la luz, para luego devolverla al muro negro. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Diez pasos hacia atrás, sin perder la noción del área que lo rodeaba, se inclinó, exhaló todo el aire contenido, en un rápido movimiento se impulsó para lanzarse a correr hacia la pared, no podía distraerse si quería lograrlo. A solo unos metros flexionó sus piernas para dar un gran salto hacia lo más alto de aquel muro, al llegar a ese elevado punto con toda la fuerza posible volvió a impulsarse a una altura considerable, alejándose de la pared.

Todo ocurría en cámara lenta con forme se acercaba a la luz, que al parecer comenzó a brillar más.

Estiró su brazo para tratar de llegar más rápido con la punta de sus dedos.

Lagrimeó, no por la corriente de aire filtrarse por sus ojos, si no por la emoción de estar tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor inundarlo, la sensación de compañía que lo albergaba. Una gran emoción correspondida por quién más amaba.

Toda esa blanca estela que terminó por rodearlo completamente, lo invadió de aquellas memorias anheladas que sin querer dejo ir.

Atrapando todas en el mismo instante.

* * *

—¡CIELOS! —Fue el grito de Abril lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Una extraña fuerza lo obligó a impulsarse varios metros lejos de la pelirroja, cayendo en el frío pavimento de hielo. Y fue el tacto helado lo que le hizo devolverse a la realidad, rápidamente se levantó. Tambaleándose en el acto.

Ahora lo podía recordar todo.

Rememorizaba cada escena olvidada, pero la que más llenaba su cabeza era la última, la que tanto deseaba descubrir. Esa que no podía más que llenarle los ojos de lágrimas pues nunca de había tratado de un sueño.

Todo fue verdad. ¡Y él lo olvido por completo!

—¡Abril! ¡Mikey! ¡¿Están bien?! —La voz de Donnie le hizo voltear su consternada mirada. Shinigami ya estaba junto a él sosteniendo su brazo para evitar que cayera, pues aún mostraba vestigio de los mareos.

—Sí, gracias Donnie —le contestó la pelirroja, separando una mano de su frente— ¿Mikey lograste verlos? Yo no pude llegar hasta ahí.

Antes de que dijera una palabra, el niño tenía la mirada perdida, no podría terminar de creerlo, con sus ojos completamente aguados y su boca abierta por la impresión.

—Abril, debo encontrarlo —dijo por fin liberando las lágrimas que tanto había retenido.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Shini.

—A Leo —La miró— ¡Debo hablar con él! —Por la desesperación en su mirada, Shinigami lo comprendió.

—Pero Mikey, no pareces estable, puede pasarte algo en el camino y...

—¡No me importa Donnie! —gritó, callando inmediatamente al mayor— ¡Debo hablar con él para terminar con esto de una vez por todas! Shini por favor, ya déjame ir...

Esa súplica, esos enormes orbes celestes que parecían los de un gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia era la perfecta debilidad de la bruja kunoichi. Intuía que Miguel Ángel estaba consciente de ello y por eso le hablaba así.

Cómo odiaba caer ante él.

—Bueno... pero ten cuidado —Lentamente lo liberó de su agarre.

El menor le brindó un fuerte abrazo, sonriendo en el acto.

—Gracias Shini, eres la mejor —le susurró.

—Sí, no tienes que recordarme lo fabulosa que soy—volvió a presumir, palmeando el caparazón de su amigo naranja.

—Mikey, no olvides tener el T-Phone a la mano —aconsejó el genio—, y llama si hay problemas.

—Sí Donnie, seguro que lo haré —su sarcasmo era notable, pero una eficiente forma de hacerle saber que le haría caso.

—Ten cuidado.

—Claro Abril —Ya emprendía marcha fuera de la pista.

—Y Mikey —Shini tomó palabra una vez más, obligándolo a detenerse para voltear a verla.

—¿Sí?

—No lo dejes ir esta vez —Era un doble sentido que ambos entendían a la perfección, pues las sonrisas los confirmaban.

—Eso sí que no lo permitiré —Le guiñó el ojo, volviéndose a la salida para camuflarse entre las sombras desapareciendo de la mirada de todos.

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente.

—¿No lo dejes ir esta vez? —preguntaron tanto mutante como psíquica.

—Oh, ya luego lo entenderán —soltó una carcajada mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello que caía por su nariz.

Obviamente la respuesta confundió más a ambos muchachos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la guarida se dio cuenta de las millones de gotas de sudor que caían por su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente mientras sostenía aquella parte de sus muslos arriba de las rodillas. El pecho le ardía. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había corrido sin descanso.

Fue cuando la última bocanada de aire le hizo recuperar la compostura que empezó a caminar por la sala. Mirando a todas partes.

—¿Leo? ¿Estás aquí? —lo llamó.

—¿Mikey? —No era la voz que esperaba oír, pero creía que podía ayudar.

—Karai —Se volteó a verla pues la chica salía de la cocina— ¿Has visto a Leo? Me urge hablar con él.

—Bueno, hace como media hora salió —miró la salida rápidamente— Después de darse una ducha solo se fue, Splinter parecía pensativo cuando lo vio, lo único que nos dijo fue que estaría cerca, que no saldría a la superficie.

—¿Qué? ¿Está solo merodeando en las alcantarillas? —Esa no se la podía creer, Leo estaba al tanto de que el Super Destructor y sus secuaces asechaba por esos lares en espera a encontrarlos— ¿Por qué iría el solo?

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza—. Para ser sincera, después de nuestro entrenamiento lo vi decaído, incluso pude jurar que vi decepción en sus ojos. Algo debió pasarle mientras hablaba con papá en el dojo.

—¿Decepción? —Analizó sus palabras, esos horarios fueron hace una hora, cuando justamente hablaba con Shini. Click en su memoria, ojos abiertos a más no poder— ¿No nos habrá visto...? —se preguntó a sí mismo, musitando eso último.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La chica no entendió muy bien.

—Oh cielos, Karai —Se alteró, agitando sus muñecas— ¡Debo encontrar a Leo lo antes posible! —Corrió lejos hacia la salida.

—¡Pero Mikey! ¡¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?! —gritó su pregunta.

—¡Prometo que cuando volvamos te lo diré! ¡EN SERIO! —A paso veloz se perdió de vista fuera de la guarida. Dejando sola a su _hermana._

—Demonios, lo peor de una mujer es cuando no puede evitar ser metiche —sostuvo su cadera con su mano, mirando hacia otro lado, hablando consigo misma.

Gruñó/siseó por lo bajo.

* * *

Sacó su T-Phone sin dejar de correr, los túneles eran fríos.

—Vamos Leo, responde —suplicó mirando su teléfono, la brillante pantalla exponía una foto del capitán Ryan, tan típico en su adorado hermano mayor.

Las piernas se le estaban debilitando, pero no se detendría. Giró en una esquina, pasando por una pequeña estación de metro muy descuidada. Divisó un túnel de irrigación, inmediatamente corrió hacia él al tiempo que marcaba el número de su líder otra vez. Le importaba poco que los riachuelos mojen sus pies, o que algunas rocas le piquen estos mismos.

No podía dejar de marcarle a Leo, se estaba asustando de que no respondiera. La opción de que no haya llevado su T-Phone estaba descartada, conocía muy bien a su hermano, por lo tanto sabía que él jamás se separaba se su aparato telefónico, su paranoia le gritaba que cualquier contingencia se podía presentar en el menor de los casos.

—Responde por favor —susurró.

— _¿Hola?_ —Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de oir su voz.

—¡Leo! —Un poco más y se lanza al llanto— ¡Al fin contestas!

— _¿Mikey? ¿Qué sucede? Te oyes agitado._

—Dime dónde estás —Fue directo.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—¡Necesito hablar contigo, Leo! ¡Dime dónde estás!

— _Okey, ¿pero qué sucede?_

—¡SOLO DIME DÓNDE ESTÁS YA! —Se alteró demasiado, era la angustia lo que lo mataba.

Y parecía que Leonardo lo entendió bien.

— _Estoy en el túnel 322, justo estaba dirigiéndome a casa_ —le habló calmado.

—Bien, estoy yendo para allá, ¡no te muevas de ahí! —le ordenó. Era extraño oír así a Mikey.

Ni bien colgó, Leonardo se quedó mirando su celular en forma de caparazón un buen rato. Su hermanito se oía muy angustiado, incluso podría jurar que estaba llorando, además de lo agitado que se oía, probablemente estaba corriendo. Señal de que algo muy malo le estaba pasando. El hermano amoroso dentro de él empezó a hacer trabajo en su cabeza, llenándose con diversas opciones nada agradables que explicaban el comportamiento de Mikey. Esperaba que estuviera bien, pues no soportaría verlo lastimado o hasta con el corazón roto, metafóricamente hablando.

Sea lo que sea, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo. No importa si le dolía, no lo iba a dejar solo.

No a él.

Miguel Ángel respiraba por la boca para recuperar la fuerzas que le quedaban, con el frío del agua en sus pies, el olor a podrido invadir su boca, sus ojos entrecerrados para que el aire que se filtraba por ellos no le nublen la vista. Quería llegar a Leo lo más pronto posible.

Dobló hacia la parte derecha de otro túnel, se estaba cansando, la velocidad que disminuía lo delataba, al llegar a la salida se encontró con un camino en su delante, del lado derecho había oscuridad, no divisaba la entrada a otros túneles, en el lado izquierdo, a un costado en frente suyo se hallaba un pase con forma circular a la parte baja de la alcantarilla, no tenía escaleras, pero su bajada inclinada ayudaba como tal. Si mal no recordaba el final de este mismo acababa en un riachuelo cuya basura no llegaba.

Y el letrero de su entrada decía "322".

El líder miraba cómo el agua corría hacia un punto lejano de aquella zona, apoyado en uno de los muros esperaba con suma paciencia la llegada de su hermanito, siendo ayudado por el sonido del riachuelo para relajarlo.

Suspiró.

Unas rocas de aquella bajada rodaron por sus pies, Leo se extrañó, pero analizando la situación eso solo significaba una cosa. No estaba solo.

Al voltear se llevó con la sorpresa, además de alivio, de ver a su hermanito corriendo hacia él, aunque el camino levemente horizontal lo obligaba a ir más rápido. No parecía querer detenerse hasta llegar a él.

—¿Mikey? —Dio dos pasos atrás— ¡Mikey detente! ¡Si sigues así harás qu-! —Aquella advertencia se perdió una vez el niño hizo contacto con él, pues con sus brazos lo rodeó mientras enterraba su rostro en el plastrón opuesto.

La fuerza del impacto obligo al mayor a perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambos directo en el riachuelo. Por fortuna la corriente no era fuerte. El agua solo les llegaba hasta los muslos, pero como ambos estaban recostados se mojaban casi todo el cuerpo. Pero tal parecía que al niño no le importaba ya que separarse de su hermano no estaba en sus planes.

Leo lo sentía temblar, estaba frío, y el agua no ayudaba a temperar su cuerpo, ¿pero en dónde es que estuvo? ¿Por qué parecía tan asustado? ¿Acaso estaba pálido o solo era la iluminación del lugar? El pobre lloraba desolado. Se estaba preocupando, pero no debía perder los estribos, en momentos como este estar sereno era lo más lógico.

Reincorporándose un poco abrazó a su hermanito para sostenerlo mejor, logró reposar su caparazón en la pared del pequeño riachuelo, con un pequeño esfuerzo levantó al menor para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, este se dejó hacer sin soltar a su hermano mayor. Leo sobaba su caparazón con sus dos manos, reposando su mejilla en la cabeza pecosa del de naranja, debía transmitirle toda la tranquilidad posible para lograr que deje esos espasmos que no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso.

Mikey no dejaba de llorar, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Sentía sus piernas arderle a horrores que agradecía mil veces a Dios el que su hermano haya sido tan bueno para hacerlo reposar sobre sus muslos, se sentía más cómodo así.

Él casi se muere cuando Leo comenzó a frotar su caparazón.

Ahora ya no chillaba del llanto, se había calmado, pero las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Miguel Ángel —Esa voz, Dios, cómo amaba esa voz—, no tengas miedo hermanito, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Él no tenía idea de lo miserable que se sentía. De cómo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no hacer sufrir a Leonardo de esa manera.

—Lo siento... —dijo entrecortadamente, soltando hipos al hablar— Lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —confundido era poco.

—De verdad lamento haberlo olvidado, Leo... ¡En serio lo siento! —Apretó su agarre.

—¿Olvidar qué...? —Oh no. Solo había una cosa en todo este mundo que los vinculaba a ambos de manera íntima, una sola cosa que por unos instantes lo hizo sentir vivo, una sola cosa que lo orilló a tener a Miguel Ángel en un altar del cual nunca lo bajaría, pues logró enamorarlo.

Una sola cosa, un solo momento, algo tan mágico que por cuestiones del destino su hermanito lo olvidó.

Latidos aumentando velocidad.

No podía ser posible. ¿O sí? No, Mikey no podía haberlo recordado.

No...

—Lamento haber olvidado nuestro beso...

Eso fue todo.

Bastaron esas palabras para que el cerebro del ninja de azul dejara de funcionar. Todo se desconectó, a pesar de que era consciente de a quién sostenía en brazos, su realidad se borró, la impresión fue tal que por unos segundos su corazón se detuvo. Ya no sabía ni qué sentir, ¿miedo? ¿alivio? ¿alegría?

Nada.

Mikey abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que el cuerpo del líder se tensaba, rápidamente se limpió la cara para mirar su rostro con preocupación. Leo siguió sus ojos, aún ido. Aquellos orbes celestes no divisaron vida en el par azul, solo desconcierto. Por unos momentos creyó haber metido la pata, sí. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ir a hablar con Leo de esta manera? Estaba tan desesperado por verlo, aclararle todo, si era posible decirle lo que sentía, jamás se había detenido a medir lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Temía que precisamente haya sido ese su error.

—Eh... Leo, yo... quizás no fue... un buen momento y... —Dos manos sostuvieron sus mejillas con suavidad, Leo lo miraba nada más. Mikey estaba tan nervioso que la reciente acción del mayor lo calló por completo, provocando en él un sonrojo muy notorio en su verde piel.

Nunca pensó que el tacto del líder le fascinara tanto. Siempre era tierno con él, aún en los peores momentos.

Su rostro se inclinó hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Dirigiendo su vista hacia aquellos temblorosos labios. El niño intuía las intenciones del mayor, y por alguna razón no podía moverse, no quería hacerlo. Él también lo deseaba. La boca de Leo estaba entreabierta, expulsando su cálido aliento que casi derrite a Mikey.

Hasta que ambos labios lograron el primer rose.

Si no fuera por que Leo sostenía sus mejillas, Miguel Ángel se hubiera tirado a llorar. Todo parecía tan fantástico, tan irreal. La suavidad con que lo besaba, el cómo acariciaba sus pómulos con sus pulgares, sus respiraciones chocando, compartiendo el mismo aire. Si era un sueño no quería despertar, lo aprovecharía al máximo. Cerró sus ojos. De manera temblorosa levantó sus manos hasta sostenerlas en el borde posterior del plastrón del líder, posando la palma de una de ellas justo en su corazón. Los dos sobaban sus labios como si fuera la primera vez, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. En esa mente nublada Leonardo recordaba aquel momento en el que le devolvió el beso al enfermito Mikey, esa misma torpeza con la que el niño le correspondió estaba presente justo en estos momentos. Dios, en serio lo volvía loco. Miguel Ángel era un ser sumamente ingenuo, tierno. Amaba tanto esa ingenuidad hasta en sus propios besos. Lo había extrañado, esa sensación al besarlo, al compartir el calor de sus labios, el sentir que lo tenía completamente a su merced. Casi se olvidaba de lo bien que se sentía.

Y quería llegar a más.

Mikey había estado buscándolo por un buen rato y para cuando lo encuentra se lanza a sus brazos pidiendo perdón por haber olvidado algo tan importante como un beso cargado completamente del cursi pero sincero amor que jamás pudo sentir más que con él. ¡A la mierda todo! Más señales del destino no necesitaba. Su hermanito no parecía querer separarse por el momento así que mientras más dure mejor.

No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

Bajó sus manos con lentitud, dibujando las curvas del cuello opuesto con sus dedos, estremeciendo al menor una vez terminaron en sus hombros. Fue cuando las amaestradas manos de Leonardo masajearon sus deltoides que Miguel Ángel soltó un suspiro. Entreabriendo su boca. Invitando inconscientemente al mayor a adentrarse en ella.

Volviendo a unir sus labios el líder fue más atrevido al introducir su lengua esta vez, explorando cada rincón de aquella cálida boca ajena que no podía dejar de temblar con sus roces. Hacían todo lo posible por respirar para alargar su sesión de besos. Mikey no se quedó atrás, mientras se separaban unos milímetros para que sus lenguas batallasen con pasión, el menor rodeó el cuello de su hermano de azul con sus brazos, acariciando su nuca con una mano mientras que la otra colgaba por su caparazón. Leo aprovechó esa acción para descender sus manos por el costado del plastrón del niño, obligándolo a soltar unos cuantos gemidos cuando finalizaron en sus muslos, acariciando casi al instante esa sensible zona decorada con infinitas pecas, dibujando deformes círculos con sus dedos. Si había una parte del cuerpo que Leonardo adoraba de Miguel Ángel eran sus piernas levemente regordetas, amaba acariciarlas, masajearlas, sobar sus manos en ellas. Ahora que estas mismas rozaban las suyas al estar sentado sobre ellas le hacían imaginarse un millón de fantasías que aumentaban su temperatura corporal. Al igual que el ritmo de sus besos.

Uno parecía querer devorar al otro. Por momentos el mayor mordisqueaba el labio inferior de su abochornado amante. Dejando que la saliva se les escurra por la barbilla hasta mezclarse entre ellas cada vez que se apegaban más con la intensión de aumentar la intensidad de su contacto labial. No existía el mundo a su alrededor. Solo eran ellos dos, demostrando con desesperadas acciones lo mucho que se amaban.

Leonardo parecía embriagarse con los ahogados gemidos de Mikey. Tantas veces soñando con volverlo a tener así. Aún no podía digerir por completo que lo estuviera besando de esa manera. Pero era real, cada suspiro que el menor le otorgaba era real, tan real como su torpeza para besar, tan real como ver su rostro completamente sonrojado cada vez que entreabría los ojos, tan real como ese amor que por secreto le había profesado. Solo a él. A quién más quería tener entre sus brazos. A quién adoraría observar en las mañanas cuando duerman juntos. Con quién amaría pasar toda su vida hasta la muerte.

Estaba enamorado, completamente enamorado. En realidad era Miguel Ángel el único que lo tenía completamente a su merced.

Y Leonardo no podía sentirse más que satisfecho.

Fue cuando ambos sintieron no poder acaparar más oxígeno que tuvieron que separarse, con una lentitud que delataba lo desconformes que estaban por verse obligados a hacerlo. Respiraban de manera agitada, atrapando grandes bocanadas de aire con la boca.

Mikey con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo sostenía los hombros de su hermano con firmeza. Sus labios desprendían pequeñas estelas de luces por la humedad de la saliva, además de que estaba hinchados, con ese tono rojizo temblaban de una manera provocativa que para Leo era la peor tentación jamás existida.

Por un segundo creyó escuchar una voz que le decía que volviera a unirse a aquellos carnosos labios, que volviera a probarlos porque estos lo deseaban así.

Pero no. Esta vez lo llenó un buen presentimiento de que tendría esa oportunidad para otra ocasión.

Levantó una mano hasta reposarla la mejilla del niño, justo en la parte inferior de su bandana. Por esa acción el menor abrió sus celestes ojos, no esperaba ese contacto.

Se sentía... bien.

El líder agarró la tela naranja para jalar con suavidad hacia el cuello de Mikey, descubriendo su rostro. Observándolo como era en realidad. Con sus pecas llenando sus mejillas, su verde piel ahora llena de vida, sus grandes ojos celestes que se mostraban confundidos por lo que el mayor hizo. No importa cómo los mirara ni en qué circunstancias, siempre eran iguales, tan brillantes, tan inocentes, con matices que creerías ser capaz de admirar en un cielo de verano completamente despejado. Nadie podía sentirse más afortunado que el mismo Leonardo por haber tenido la dicha de poder mirar a Miguel Ángel a los ojos. Habían tantas cosas que amaba de él. Por no decir todo lo que él mismo era.

Esos pensamientos lo impulsaron a besar su mejilla. Haciendo que el mismo niño suspire, adoraba esas amorosas atenciones. Lo hacían sentir especial.

Sonrió.

Luego sintió como su hermano mayor descendía hasta terminar en su cuello, recostando su mejilla por su clavícula. Abrazó el húmedo cuerpo del niño para acomodarse mejor, salpicando el agua en el acto. Mikey podía sentir los labios del de azul sobre su piel, no se movían, pero bastaba ese rose para estremecerlo. Tantas cosas que Leo podría hacer para turbarlo, esta era una de ellas.

Otra vez, esa respiración que le provocaba unas agradables cosquillas. El joven de las pecas lo rodeó con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, acaparando su caparazón con sus manos. Su barbilla reposando en la cabeza del líder, de la manera más suave posible pues no quería incomodarlo.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, escuchando solo el sonido del riachuelo pasar por sus cuerpos.

Relajante.

—Oh Mikey... no tienes idea de cuanto me encantas... —Definitivamente amaba ese tono de voz, tan embriagador, gutural, susurrante, sensual.

—Leonardo... —mencionó su nombre con una agudeza digna de un niño tímido. Así se sentía siempre junto a su hermano. Él era alguien firme, una autoridad intrépida, humilde pues nunca lo presumía, alguien que incluso podría comparar con Splinter. Pero mucho mejor. Siempre dispuesto a priorizar las necesidades de quién más lo necesitaba antes que la suya misma. Lo admiraba tanto.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo fue qué...? —No sabía cómo preguntar.

Estaba feliz, sí. Pero también quería respuestas.

—Abril me ayudó —Mikey intuyó lo que le preguntaría. Entendía que por la sorpresa Leo no pudiera decir cosas coherentes. Él estaría igual—. Fue idea de Shini en realidad, así que ambos fuimos con ella para que con sus poderes psíquicos lograra conectarme a mis recuerdos olvidados.

Ahora podía entender su emoción al abrazarla con esa efusividad. Y él mostrándose celoso, cielos, debió ser muy ridículo ante Karai. Podría reírse justo en estos momentos.

—No puedo creerlo...

—Sí, ya sé, debes querer reclamarme por no respetar tu decisión de no hablar al respecto hasta que estuvieras listo. ¡Pero no podía con la curiosidad! —Agradecía estar abrazados de esa manera. Se sentiría muy avergonzado si ahora lo miraba a los ojos— Sabía que algo te pasaba, y pensar que no podías contar con decirle a alguien me hizo sentir mal, además, estaba vinculado con ese suceso. Me asusté... Solo quería ayudar.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado cuando escuchó una risa provenir de su hermano mayor.

—No estoy molesto —Definitivamente aliviado—, en realidad me sorprende que hayas hecho todo eso para ayudarme. Y con la forma en cómo termino estoy con muchas ganas de darme un golpe más fuerte que los de Rafael al entrenar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estaba en mis planes decirte la verdad —Abrió sus ojos levemente debido a la sorpresa—, en realidad pensaba que si te lo decía tú no reaccionarías bien y me evitarías. Creí que por el hecho de que eras amigo de Shinigami ella te gustaba... Por eso me alejaba —Hizo presión en su abrazo. Apretó sus labios.

—Oh Leo, Shini solo es mi mejor amiga —Sonrió de medio lado—. Y sí, pudo gustarme, pero en una época un tanto lejana. Además, para serte franco mi atracción por ella fue porque pensaba que jamás llegarías a fijarte en mí.

—¿Qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo sin soltarse. Esa no se la esperaba.

—Leo a mí me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo —Dibujó círculos con su dedo sobre el caparazón del mayor. Ese rincón de confesiones estaba evolucionando—. Años, para ser exactos. Pero sabía que estaba mal que pensara así de ti, por eso guardaba distancia, para no molestarte con mis tonterías. Claro, tú siempre tenías un límite, lo conocía. Era divertido porque así aprovechaba oportunidades para que ante todos pareciera que te estuviera molestando. —Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y por eso aprovechabas para darme abrazos o cualquier clase de mimos cuando no estaba de buen humor? —Su mueca de torció divertida.

—Me gustaba ver tu mirada incómoda, era muy tierna, además, al menos tú no reaccionabas como Rafa, aunque debo admitir que con él la mejor pare es cuando empieza a corretearme.

—¿Hasta después cuando terminas con un chichón en la cabeza?

—Pero vale la pena.

—Igual hablaré con él para tener una muy larga charla sobre cómo controlar su temperamento.

—Leo, no.

—No me vas a quitar esa idea de la cabeza ni aunque me pagaras —Se movió, luego tuvo que alejarse un poco pues tal parecía que Mikey quería verlo a los ojos.

—¿Y si te doy un par de millones de besos hasta que te hartes y cedas a no hablar con Rafa? —Sonrió de manera perversa.

—No te atreverías —Le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

—Algo me dice que aquí entre nos tú estás con muchos deseos de que lo haga —Se acercó a su rostro. Rodeando su cuello con un brazo y con el otro trazaba garabatos en la línea negra del plastrón opuesto con su dedo índice.

—Miguel Ángel... —Silencio. Batallaban sus miradas— Quiero que lo intentes a ver si me convences.

Esa era una obvia afirmación. En la mayoría de casos Leo era tan predecible.

—Lo que mi temerario líder ordene.

Se sentía bien. Todo. Sus besos, sus suspiros, la forma en que se acariciaban, esa manía que el mayor tenía para mordisquear su labio inferior. No había nada mejor. El calor de sus cuerpos unidos aminoraba el frió que sentían por el agua en la que apenas estaban sumergidos. Las alcantarillas no tenían ni una pisca de calidez, eso era seguro.

Pero para ese par de enamorados nada de eso les importaba, especialmente cuando se besuqueaban con tanta... emoción.

—Oye Leo... —Lo llamó el menor una vez se separaron.

Suspiraban hechizados.

—¿Sí?

Al terminar de hacer esa pequeña pregunta, el líder sintió un palmazo en su cara, el golpe lo recibió cerca de su ojo. Se notaba la fuerza contenida, de todos modos sintió un pequeño dolor.

Se quejó, sí. Un aullido de dolor fue lo expresó. Mirando desconcertado a su "novio".

—¿Oye, por qué fue eso? —Se sobó.

—Para que aprendas la lección y no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas así, Leonardo —Quería parecer molesto, pero sus cachetes inflados le hacían ver al supuesto agredido que aunque lo que dijo era serio, igual no estaba enfadado en su totalidad—. Ya viste el daño que nos hacía estar separados por tu inseguridad, yo no dejaba de lagrimear por las noches. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo bien que me sentí cuando hablamos la otra vez? ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!

Apretó sus labios. El corazón se le estrujó tras esa revelación. De verdad fue un tonto.

Cuando sintió temlar a Mikey deseó volver a besarlo, y así lo hizo. Sus labios sobándose con delicadeza tranquilizaron al menor, hechizándolo en una nube de sueños que por unos instantes lo hacía sentir que flotaba. Una lágrima rebelde rodó por una de sus mejillas. Leo la sintió pues sus manos sostenían el rostro de su hermanito, con delicadeza la borró con su pulgar, para después de finalizar su beso juntar sus frentes en un gesto reconfortante.

—No volveré a hacer algo así, Mikey. De verdad —le sususrró.

—¿Promesa? —En sus ojos había un tinte te miedo.

—Promesa —Le dió un piquito, que logró sacar una sonrisa al menor—. Ahora mejor regresemos a la guarida, de seguro los chicos y Sensei deben estar preocupados.

Asintió.

No había sentido el entumecimiento de sus piernas hasta que se levantó, estirarlas le provocó un calambre que aminoró al presionar sus pies en el suelo. Le ofreció su mano a Leo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Este giro su columna vertebrar al momento de estar de pie pues la sentía tensa, consiguiendo fuerte sonido de chucaque.

Ambos carcajearon.

En eso Mikey lo abrazó, sobando su mejilla en el pecho del líder, respirando esa tranquilidad casi al instante. Presionó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba feliz.

Leo le correspondió con una gran sonrisa. Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Inhaló el dulce aroma de Miguel Ángel una vez más, no le sorprendía descubrir que la pizza era su _"perfume"_ favorito.

Clásico.

—Te amo Leo...

Fueron unas palabras que lo congelaron por completo. Lo había escuchando antes, sí, pero los últimos sucesos lo obligaron a olvidar cómo se sintió la primera vez. Con aquella seguridad, en esos momentos, le expresó lo que más sentía a quién ahora tenía en sus brazos, el corazón le rebozaba de dicha cuando el menor le correspondió. Podía percibir su alivio, su felicidad.

Ahora era él el que se lo decía. Un curioso intercambio de papeles el cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

Y alivio.

—También te amo Mikey —pronunció después de un rato de silencio. Por un segundo el recién mencionado pensó que lo había hecho enfadar.

Pero era su intrépido hermano mayor de quién hablaba, él no era de muchos sentimientos. Solo si la situación ameritaba una muestra de afecto el líder la expresaba con toda su sinceridad. La sentías cuando te miraba, en sus propias palabras, hasta en su suave tacto.

Sabía qué hacer en el momento adecuado.

El beso en la frente que le dio lo confirmaba.

—Ahora sí —Sus manos era lo único que los mantenía unidos ahora, se observaban con gratitud—, hay que volver a casa —comentó el de pecas.

—De acuerdo —Emprendieron rumbo, una mano entrelazada a la otra.

Una sonrisa apreciando a la otra.

Desconocían cuánto tiempo habían perdido en su nube de corazones. No sabían si pasaron minutos o horas, incluso eran capaces de preguntar qué día era, o eso creía el ninja de naranja en su sano juicio.

Curiosamente Miguel Ángel podía jurar que había escuchado su T-Phone sonar varias veces, pero los besos de Leo le hacían perder la cabeza a tal punto de creer que eso lo imaginó y ya. Leonardo, en una situación parecida, creyó que alguien gritaba sus nombres en un punto lejano a ellos, resonando en las paredes hasta su ubicación, pero para la desdicha de sus perseguidores, él en esos momento tenía en mente la sola idea de que las piernitas de Mikey no se iban a acariciar solas.

Ya en la guarida se preocuparían por las consecuencias de haberse desconectado del mundo. Se imaginaban desde ya los sermones de Splinter, las preguntas de sus otros dos hermanos cayendo en ellos como potentes cascadas. Sus amigos en espera de sus respuestas.

Ellos revelando lo esencial. No estaban listos para entrar en detalles que podía no agradarles a sus familiares y amigos.

Era lo único que podía arruinar su _tranquila_ vida. O eso creían. De todos modos no querían arriesgarse.

Por ahora solo deseaban hacerse a la idea de que sus manos jamás se separarían, de que sus sonrisas jamás se borrarían, de que volverían a besarse con esa pasión que tanto les fascinaba, de que esas miradas cómplices seguirían presentes por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

No querían pensar en nada más que en aquel ambiente que su propia burbuja creó.

Sin miedos...

—Leo —lo miró—, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

¿Cuándo fue que su mirada se perdió en aquellas ideas? ¿Tan preocupado se mostró?

No. Si le podía sonreír a Miguel Ángel a tal punto de que este se prenda de su brazo para seguir caminando a casa significaba que estaba bien. ¿Verdad?

La mejilla del niño chocaba con su hombro, parecía ronronear por estar mimando de esa manera al mayor. Con sus ojos entrecerrados detonaba su completa felicidad por tener ese momento con él.

Era una felicidad contagiosa, sin duda.

Su hermanito se las ingeniaba para animar a alguien aunque este no se diera cuenta. Ahí va, otra de las cosas que amaba de él agregada a la lista. Se preguntaba, ¿cuántas más descubriría?

¿Miles? ¿Tal vez más?

Ansiaba pronto encontrarlas.

—Sí... todo va a estar bien —Besó su frente.

Sonrió.

 **FIN**

 **(Definitivo)**

 **(Neta del planeta)**

 **(Es en serio)**

 **-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **¡Al fin terminé esta *inserten lisura*! XD**

 **Yo pensé que nunca acabaría, de verdad, juraría incluso que ahora tengo una mirada psicópata junto a la risa más maniática jamás existida. XDDD Si con esto logré aliviar los corazones de ciertas personitas pos habrá valido la pena desconectarme de este mundo para centrarme en mi fallido intento de fic yaoi que al final resultó ser cursilería barata. TvT**

 **Pero siempre fui fan de lo romántico. Y respecto al fic yaoi con lemon que mencioné en el primer capítulo... pues ahora estoy en esa fase de mi vida en la que una parte de mí me dice que no quiere escribirlo, pero otra muy, muy retorcida me dice que sí. La verdad, me inclino a la primera opción. XD En serio dudo escribir un lemon.**

 **Si ven algunas faltas de ortografía, probablemente las haya hecho a propósito. XD Me estaba dando flojera editar todos los párrafos a algo más decente en el nivel literario ya que al parecer es un capítulo bien largo. Solo escogía algunas escenas al azar y ya. XD**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, dejen reviews que es mi pan de cada día, solo en las metáforas.**

 **Besitos, abracitos, apapachitos.**

 **Se despide:**

 **Jaess_Jinx**


End file.
